Many orthopedic procedures involve tools or other instruments that need to be secured to the bone. One exemplary instrument is the cutting block which is used during orthopedic surgery to assist the surgeon in making bone cuts. Cutting blocks typically include slots or other guides that show the surgeon where the bone is to be cut. To ensure a proper cut, the cutting block must first be stabilized relative to the bone. With the cutting block stabilized, the cutting guides remain properly positioned and may be utilized by the surgeon to make a proper bone.
Different surgeons prefer different methods of stabilizing bone cutting instruments relative to the bone. For example, some surgeons prefer pin fixation to secure the cutting instrument. Other surgeons prefer handle fixation to secure the cutting instrument relative to the bone.
With pin fixation, a smooth or threaded fixation pin is inserted through a hole and into the bone. The pin typically includes a head that presses against the instrument and holds the instrument in place when the pin is inserted into the bone. With handle fixation, the cutting instrument includes one or more holes configured to receive handles. Once the handles are inserted into the holes, they extend from the instrument. The operating room team holds the handles firmly to stabilize the cutting instrument relative to the bone for the surgeon.
Surgical procedures, including orthopedic surgical procedures, are becoming increasingly less invasive. Smaller surgical instruments are desired for use in association with these less invasive surgical procedures. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a cutting instrument for orthopedic surgeries where the stabilization features offered on the instrument consume only a minimum amount of space on the instrument. It would be of further advantage if the stabilization features on the cutting instrument continued to offer surgeons various options for stabilizing the cutting instrument relative to the bone. While it would be desirable to provide an instrument that includes one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure, the teachings disclosed herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned advantages.